Pandora
"Run like Hell." Sarah Foster is a former college student at New York University and current holder of the gifts bestowed by the four Demon Kings as Pandora and current member of Earthwatch. Biography Life was going well for Sarah Foster. Right out of high school, she was given a full ride scholarship to pursue a degree in Mathematics Teacher Education, and had a healthy social life as well. But one spring break, Sarah and her friends went on a hiking trip through Raven Woods. In those woods, the group discovered a cabin of satanic cultists attempting to perform a ritual to grant the leader gifts from the four Demon Kings. Upon being discovered, the cultists attempted to hunt down and exterminate the intruders. But Sarah was able to kill the leader in self defense, meaning that the four Demon Kings granted her their gift instead. Now with these demonic gifts and her friends gone, Sarah stalks the land, hunting down evil as Pandora. Personality To call Sarah intense would be an understatement. It is incredibly difficult for Sarah to sit back and relax, and is simmering with directionless frustration or anger a good amount of the time. Sarah is also incredibly stubborn, impatient and hates unstructured plans or environments. But if one gets to know her and gain her trust, Sarah will be honest, dedicated, strong-willed, loyal and a good organizer. Powers and Abilities Demon Physiology: As a result of the ritual, Sarah was given the physiology of a Demon from Hell, giving her clawed hands and feet and rough armor-like plating on top of her skin. This armor makes her nearly impervious to gunfire and complete immune to Hellfire, as well as being able to survive comfortably in temperatures ranging to -50 to 140 degrees Fahrenheit. For years, Sarah was stuck in this half-Demon form, but later learned to switch between human and demon form. Hellfire Manipulation: The ritual of the Four Kings gave Sarah a direct connection to Hell, allowing her to directly channel, summon and manipulate Hellfire using both her arms and legs. Due to its supernatural nature, Hellfire can not be extinguished through conventional means, only with magic or cosmic means. Sarah can also expel a breath of Hellfire at close range. Demon Control: Perhaps the most significant gift bestowed upon Sarah was the ability to summon and command any Demon from Hell. Using incantations and a summoning circle, Sarah can call upon any Demon in Hell by writing out their name in their native sigil. The applications range from assisting in combat to casting spells and placing curses upon others. However, some Demons are more powerful than others, and need more power to effectively control them. Soul Detection: This serves as almost a sixth sense, giving Sarah the ability to see beyond sight and detect any living being on her current planet, so long as she can identify their specific soul. The more sins that person has committed, the more identifiable they are and the brighter they glow. Hell Portal Creation: Similar to Hellfire manipulation, Sarah can channel her connection to Hell to create portals that directly connect to Hell. However, these portals can only open to the chambers of judgment, as these portals are primarily meant to transport sinners to Hell. Equipment Fragments of Doom: The signature weapons of Pandora, these brutal weapons are razor-sharp fragments of Brimstone from Hell connected to Sarah's arms via chains that can extend and retract at will. These fragments can be used to slash and slice through nearly any object with their Hellfire edges, and can be used to grab and pull any object to Sarah. Forearm Blades: Fashioned from Sarah's regenerative Demonic bones, these blades are roughly 18 inches long and extend from Sarah's forearms and are fashioned to be extremely sharp. Enough so that these blades can easily punch through tough objects such as steel. Crown of the Four Kings: This crown was the main gift of the Four Kings, and serves as a symbol of her might and is the main source of her powers. While this crown is attached to Sarah's skull, it is possible through extreme force to detach this crown and rob Sarah of her powers and transfer them to the being who took the crown. It can also be destroyed, but only through cosmic-level powers. Relationships Jacob Foster: Brother Felicity Bell: Friend Kirby Jones: Friend Marissa Foster: MotherCategory:Magic Category:Earthwatch Category:Characters